According to a type of accelerometer using a piezoresistive effect, may include a box shape of seismic mass (i.e. movable mass), contained in a cavity of a silicon base member. The movable mass is suspended by beams on which a piezoresistance are formed, so that a stress is applied to the piezoresistance in response to movement of the movable mass. The variation of stress applied to the piezoresistance is detected as a variation of resistance.
Such an accelerometer is designed to be contained in a ceramic package and the package is mounted on a circuit board. A conventional accelerometer is fixed onto an inner bottom of a ceramic package with a resin adhesive to improve shock resistant. However, the resin adhesive generally has a higher coefficient of thermal expansion, so that the piezoresistances is difficult to operate properly and stably when the temperature change occurs.